I Believe
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: -

**I Believe**

Wesley Montgomery is a simple man. He loves his family, he loves his friends, and above all else he loves God. The fact that he is here, standing at a bus stop in the pouring rain with one of his closest friends as he makes the biggest mistake of his life is proof of his love. Wesley Montgomery and Blaine Anderson have been friends since the tender age of three when they met in bible school and bonded over their love of singing. People say that where you find smoke there is fire; well the same thing has been said about the two boys for as long as they can remember. Where you find Wes Montgomery there is Blaine Anderson.

Wesley doesn't fully understand why they are standing at this bus stop, but he knows it has to be serious because Blaine has his suitcase and his messenger bag full of clothes sitting at their feet. When Blaine called earlier this week begging Wesley to borrow some money and meet him at the bus stop today, Wesley didn't think twice. He gathered all of the cash he had in his lockbox, stuffed it in an envelope and scribbled Blaine's name across the front of it in messy black marker.

With the rain pouring down on them the marker on the front of the envelope smeared down the front of the once crisp, white paper, and the money inside is slightly damp. That doesn't seem to bother Blaine because he gratefully accepts the envelope from Wesley with hurried promises to pay him back as soon as he finds a job.

"Where are you going?" Wesley asks, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

"I'm going to Lima, Ohio," Blaine says, picking at his chewed up nails.

In his nervous state Blaine doesn't look anything like the boy that Wesley has grown up with and loved for the last fourteen years. This Blaine is worn out and looks like he hasn't had a decent night's sleep since he had last spoken to him.

"What's in Lima," Wesley asks.

"My aunt Lita is in Lima," Blaine replies.

Wesley stays silent for a moment, trying to remember the last time he saw Lita Anderson. It's been a long time since he's even heard her name spoken. When Wesley and Blaine were ten years old Lita left her husband, left the church, and left Nevada. Her husband, Calvin Van Horne is a higher up in the church. He travels constantly and Lita was always left alone at home. For most wives of higher ups this is a fine life to live, but when you've already got a secret being alone becomes much more difficult. During one of Calvin's month long trips Lita met a woman named Joanna and quickly fell in love. When the church finally heard about Lita's affair she was already well on her way to Joanna's home town of Lima, Ohio and her divorce from Calvin Van Horne was already final. Blaine took it the hardest. He cried himself to sleep for a month after she left, begging his parents to let him call her or write her a letter. Marius Anderson was so ashamed of his sister's wicked behavior that he banned her name from even being thought in his home.

"You've spoken to her?" Wesley asks after a moment.

"She'll be there to pick me up in Columbus," Blaine confirms.

"Why?" Wesley asks.

He doesn't need to ask. In fact, if he really thinks about it, Wesley already knows why Blaine is headed to Lima, Ohio with any of his belongings he can carry. It isn't that hard to figure out. Blaine isn't the same person he used to be. Around the time that Lita was exiled, Blaine started to change. It all came to a head a year ago when Blaine got beat up at school. Wesley had never seen Marius Anderson so angry at his youngest son. He didn't hear all of the words Marius had spoken harshly into his son's ear that day, but he did hear Marius telling Blaine that he wouldn't allow any son of his to make the same mistakes his no good sister did.

"You know why," Blaine says, looking closely at his shoes with fake interest.

"You're gay," Wesley says.

Blaine holds his breath, staring at his friend from the corner of his eye. It's the first time anyone has said the word gay pertaining to Blaine. His father calls it his sickness, talking about cures and camps, and his mother says it's his "thing", never really saying anything else about it.

"I am, Wes. I'm gay," Blaine says, feeling a weight he didn't know he was carrying lifted from his shoulders.

Wesley acts quickly, turning to Blaine and pulling him into a bone crushing hug, "If you get on that bus you can never come back," Wesley says.

"I know. I don't want to come back," Blaine replies, squeezing his arms around Wesley.

The two boys hug tightly, neither willing to let go until Blaine's bus pulls into the bus stop. When the bus pulls in and the previous passengers exit Blaine and Wesley finally break apart. Wesley helps Blaine load his bags and pulls him into one final hug. He doesn't know when or if he'll ever get to see his friend again so he tells him the only thing he can.

"God loves you, brother," Wesley says, placing a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine gives Wesley a watery smile before turning and boarding the bus. Wesley stands at the bus stop in the pouring rain and watches his best friend, Blaine Anderson make the smartest decision of his life. Once the bus is far enough away that Wesley can no longer read the license plate, Wesley walks away from the bus stop and his fourteen year friendship with Blaine Anderson. He silently wishes him the best and says a prayer for him and with the end of that prayer is the end of a friendship.

Blaine makes the trip from Summerlin, Nevada to Lima, Ohio in a little less than three days with all of the pit stops the bus had taken. When he arrives he is smelly and tired, but the moment he sees the smiling face of his aunt Lita and drops his bags and runs into her arms, breathing in the scent of her hair and storing it in his memory.

"I've missed you so much, squirt," Lita says, nearly lifting the seventeen year old boy off of the ground.

"I've missed you too, aunt Lita," Blaine says, pulling back to look into the eyes of the one woman who has never judged him.

She has his father's eyes. All of the Anderson children have the same eyes. It's a deep chocolate with flecks of green that mix and turn gold when they are excited or angry. They're the same eyes that captivated his mother, Caroline Anderson née Philips, more than twenty-five years ago and Blaine hated them. They reminded him of everything that was wrong with him. Together, Blaine and his aunt Lita are Marius Anderson's biggest disappointments in life.

"Come on. Let's get your bags, squirt. Joanna is waiting for us in the car. You're going to love your bedroom," Lita says, linking hands with Blaine and dragging him over to his recently neglected luggage.

The ride to Lita and Joanna's house is lovely. Blaine is free to talk about himself and it makes him feel important. Joanna is absolutely dazzled by Blaine. When they pull into their driveway Joanna jumps out of the car and locks arms with Blaine, leading him through the front door of his new home with a "Bring his bags in, would ya, Leelee" thrown over her shoulder.

His room is amazing. The walls are painted a rich blue with white trim, and are lined from floor to ceiling with bookshelves full of books. Blaine walks around the room, running his fingers over the spines of the books, some new and some gently used. He trails the tips of his fingers over the soft fabric of the blood red duvet on his new bed, gasping in awe as his eyes land on the entertainment center in the corner. He's never seen so many videogames in his life.

Growing up Mormon has somewhat sheltered Blaine. He wasn't allowed to have videogames or watch very much television. Even the music that Blaine listened to growing up was censored. Most of his musical background consists of church hymns and children's songs from bible school. The top forty is completely foreign to Blaine, but now he has stack upon stacks of DVDs, CDs, and videogames. Blaine's room looks like the room of a seventeen year old boy, not a sheltered forty year old virgin.

"Knock, knock," Lita says from the door.

"Aunt Lita, this is… this is too much," Blaine says, spreading his arms and gesturing to his surroundings.

"It's not enough, squirt. You deserve to live your last few years as a teenager as an actual teenager," Lita says, dropping into a laying position on Blaine's bed, patting the bed beside her.

Blaine takes his queue and lays beside his aunt, molding himself into her side. It's been so long since his own mother has even looked at him like a mother that he is craving attention. Lita picks up on this and wraps her arms around Blaine, dropping a kiss to his fluffy curls.

"Do they know where you are," Lita asks about Blaine's parents.

"Dad does. He drove me to the bus stop and left me in the rain," Blaine replies, curling his legs up and rolling himself into a half moon around his aunt.

"I always knew Marius was an ass, but I never knew the extent of which his asshole-ness ran," Lita grumbles.

"He's part of the church. He's only doing what he's been taught to do in situations like this," Blaine says, still feeling like he needs to defend a man that doesn't even acknowledge his as a son anymore.

"God teaches people to love," Lita says.

Blaine smiles at his aunt, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before rolling out of bed and gathering his bath caddy. He shakes the caddy at Lita and points to the bathroom as a way of telling Lita that he was getting a shower. Lita nods at him, waving her hand and stretching out on Blaine's bed.

"Come downstairs when you're finished. Joanie and I are going to take you to Breadsticks for dinner. It's the best food poisoning you'll ever have," Lita says, standing from the bed and straightening out her dress.

"Leelee and Joanie… that's so cute," Blaine says, ducking into the bathroom with a laugh as a pillow from his bed flies at him.

Lita was right about Breadsticks. Blaine is almost positive that he will be leaving Breadsticks with at least seven diseases he didn't have when he showed up. The food is sub-par, his soda is flat, and his flatware has weird spots on it. Blaine would never come back to this place if it wasn't for the waiter.

Kurt. Blaine has never seen a boy like Kurt before. He's never seen someone look so free to be themself. Kurt is funny, and charming, and he keeps Blaine's flat soda full to the brim. He's attentive to Blaine's needs, touching his shoulder, laughing at his bad jokes, and telling Blaine how incredibly cute his curly hair and bowtie looks. Blaine is enamored with Kurt from the moment he seats them.

Lita and Joanna watch Blaine interact with Kurt, smirking sneakily at one another. There was a reason they chose to come to Breadsticks instead of the Olive Garden across the street. Both Lita and Joanna believe that Kurt Hummel would do wonders for Blaine. He's confident, out, proud of himself, and cute as a button. Blaine seems to agree on all account if the starry look in his eyes is enough to go on.

"Would you care for any desserts?" Kurt asks, clearing the rest of their dinner plates from the table.

"Blaine, why don't you order some ice cream while aunt Lita and I run next door to pick up your welcome home present," Joanna says, grabbing her purse and throwing a couple of twenties on the table.

"Haven't you two done enough for me?" Blaine asks.

"Have some ice cream and shut up, squirt. He'll have pistachio with whipped cream and a cherry on top Kurt. You take good care of him," Lita says, scooting from the booth and pulling Joanna out the door.

"She orders the same thing," Kurt says, "Your aunt. She orders pistachio with whipped cream and a cherry on top," he continues when it looks like Blaine doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Oh! Yeah, aunt Lita and I have a lot in common," Blaine says.

"Hopefully you don't share taste in women," Kurt flirts.

"No. Um… I'm gay," Blaine says, blushing beautifully.

"I know," Kurt says, winking at Blaine as he sashays away with their dirty dishes.

Kurt returns minutes later carrying two bowls of green ice cream. He sets one bowl in front of Blaine and then the other one in front of the space Lita and Joanna left empty. Kurt slides into the vacant seat, telling Blaine that it was time for his fifteen minutes break as he picks up his spoon and dips it into the creamy ice cream. He moans sinfully, sliding the spoon into his mouth as slowly as he can. Blaine gulps, casting his eyes down at his own bowl and digging in.

"Where do you go to school?" Blaine asks in an attempt to break some of the tension.

"WMHS," Kurt replies simply.

"Me too! I start Monday. I'm pretty excited," Blaine says, excitedly scooping more ice cream into his mouth.

Kurt smiles at Blaine, admiring how adorable the boy in front of his is. Kurt has known Lita for a little over seven years. She moved to Lima, Ohio with her girlfriend in the summer of 2008. Seeing Lita and Joanna together was the first time Kurt had ever seen two people of the same gender share a life together. They're relationship, and his father's reaction to their relationship gave Kurt the strength to be himself. He spent hours in the women's home, listening to the stories of how they met and how Lita had to leave behind everyone she loved to be true to herself and spend the rest of her life with Joanna.

The person Lita missed the most was her fourteen year old nephew Blaine. Even at fourteen Blaine was handsome. That was something that Kurt had been unable to deny. He paid special attention to the stories of Blaine that Lita told, familiarizing himself with a boy that he would probably never meet.

When Lita ran across the street to the Hummel's house, jumping with excitement Kurt was quick to draw the reason for her excitement from the elated woman. Blaine was coming to Lima, Ohio and he was staying for good.

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest and he offered his expertise in decorating a room for a teenage boy. Kurt treated this project like he would one for himself. He decorated Blaine's room perfectly by listening to Lita's stories and helped Lita and Joanna fill the room with anything and everything Blaine could ever want or need.

"How do you like your room? Blue and red was okay, right?" Kurt asks, nervously spooning the last of his ice cream into his mouth.

"How did you know that?" Blaine asks.

"I designed it. You didn't think your room was designed by a couple of middle aged lesbians did you?" Kurt says.

"Well, I… no," Blaine says pathetically.

"Blaine Anderson, you are too cute. Go out with me Friday night," Kurt says before he loses his nerve.

"Oh, gosh, I would love to go out with you Kurt… but I've never been on a date before," Blaine sighs dejectedly.

"Neither have I. We can learn together. I'll see you Friday, squirt. I think your aunts are waiting for you," Kurt says, getting up from the table and taking their empty bowls back to the kitchen.

Blaine turns around and puffs out a laugh at his aunt Lita and Joanna. They have their faces pressed against the glass window, waving their hands wildly at him. Blaine grabs his jacket from the back of his chair and meets his aunt and her partner outside. When the door closes behind him a plastic bag is shoved in his hands.

"That's for you," Lita says.

"Open it, open it, open it!" Joanna cheers, clapping her hands in excitement.

Blaine chuckles at the two women in front of him and looks inside the bag. His eyes widen as he reaches in and pulls out a brand new iPhone. Blaine hadn't been allowed to have a cell phone at home. His parents forbid him, afraid that he would be able to be influenced by outside evils.

"An iPhone! I can't take this. This is too much, aunt Lita. Joanna, oh my gosh," Blaine says, gliding his fingers over the smooth glass screen.

"Nonsense. You deserve it, squirt," Lita says.

"We've programmed both of our phone numbers already and Kurt's," Joanna says, hoping from foot to foot as she sings Kurt's name.

Blaine flings himself into the arms of the two ladies in front of him, kissing the both of them on the cheek and pulling back to look at the lit up screen of his phone.

"Oh… Lita texted Kurt your phone number as we were leaving," Joanna says in reply to Blaine's confused face.

"Thank you so much aunt Lita and aunt Joanna. This is amazing," Blaine says, sliding his finger over the screen to unlock it.

"Aunt Joanna?" Joanna asks, raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Oh… is that not okay? I just feel it so I thought…," Blaine begins.

"It's perfect, squirt," Joanna tease, slinging her arm over Blaine's shoulder and leading him to the car.

Blaine texts Kurt all week, learning more about Kurt with every text they exchange. By the time Friday night rolls around Blaine knows more about Kurt than he did most of the boys his age at church, except for Wesley. Blaine tries not to think about Wesley. He misses him so much, but he knows that it would only cause trouble for Wesley if he tried to contact him so he tries to forget, blocking Wesley from his mind.

Blaine is putting the finishing touches on his hair gel when Kurt knocks on the doorframe of his open bedroom door.

"Hey Kurt," he says, slicking his fingers over his hair a few more times.

"You look very handsome, Mister Anderson," Kurt says, walking to Blaine and handing him a single red rose.

"Oh, Kurt. This is…," Blaine starts.

"Incredibly cheesy?" Kurt supplies for him.

"Perfectly wonderful. I didn't get you anything," Blaine says, looking around franticly.

"I would settle for a kiss," Kurt says cheekily, not expecting Blaine to lean forward and press his pillow soft lips to his heated cheek.

Blaine stands up straight, blushing madly and clears his throat. He giggles softly to himself, turning to the mirror to give his bowtie one last straightening tug. Kurt hands surprise him, running the length of his sides and over the small of his back.

"You had a wrinkle," Kurt says.

"And Kurt Hummel does not date boys with wrinkles," Blaine chides, touching Kurt's shoulder as he glides around him and through his bedroom doorway.

"No he does not," Kurt says, following after Blaine with a silly smile on his face.

Blaine has been happily dating Kurt for three months. The last three months have been a dream come true for Blaine. He stared school at William McKinley High School a week after he first arrived in Lima, Ohio. His contact list blossomed from three people to a whopping twenty since then. He joined the Glee club shortly after upon Kurt's insistence and his love for music grew. Blaine formed a connection with Katy Perry, having similar background stories with the young woman. Though she isn't Mormon, Katy Perry had to break herself away from her church to become who she is today and Blaine admires that.

Blaine Anderson is ecstatic. He has a group of friends who love him no matter what and two awesome aunts who left for the weekend and allowed him to invite his gorgeous boyfriend over. If you asked Blaine what Heaven was, he would say this is it.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbles into the skin of his neck, dropping kisses to the sensitive part just behind his ear.

"Mmmhm," Blaine replies dazedly, threading his fingers through Kurt's silky soft hair and basking in the pleasure of Kurt's lips on him.

"What do you know about sex?" Kurt asks, pushing himself up on his elbows over Blaine.

"Kurt, I was Mormon, not learning disabled," Blaine chuckles, pulling Kurt in for a searing kiss.

It took them a while to get here. The entire first month of their relationship there wasn't a single kiss shared between the two of them since Blaine's first peck to Kurt's cheek. Once they did have their first proper kiss the need to kiss and touch spread like wildfire until the two boys were pulling at each other's clothes and grinding against each other until they both saw stars.

"I want to do it. I want to have sex with you," Kurt says.

"I want that to, Kurt. I want to be inside of you so badly, and I want you inside of me as well. I don't want to fall into gender specific stereotypes. Neither of us is a woman. I want to treat and be treated as a man," Blaine says, sucking kisses into the center of Kurt's throat.

Kurt presses the palms of both hands in the center of Blaine's chest and lifts himself into a sitting position on Blaine's lap. He can feel the hardness growing in Blaine's sleep pants and he grinds himself down, whimpering at the feeling of Blaine nearly pressing between his cheeks.

"I brought condoms and lube with me. They're in my bag, downstairs," Kurt says, whining pitifully at the thought of having to go downstairs.

"We don't need them yet," Blaine says, pulling open the drawer on his nightstand and exposing his stash to Kurt.

Kurt grins saucily at Blaine, leaning forward to pluck a condom and the bottle of lube from the drawer.

"Come on then. Undress for me, Blaine Anderson," Kurt giggles, getting himself off of Blaine to begin removing his own clothes.

In true first time fashion, both boys have trouble getting their pants and underwear off of their feet, Blaine gets his head caught in the neck of his shirt, and Kurt nearly takes Blaine's eyes out with his elbow trying to pull his socks off. By the time they are both undressed they are a mass of giggling skin on the bed. They laugh, kiss, and touch until the touching start to linger, and the kissing gets messier, and the laughing stops altogether.

Blaine gets Kurt on his back, slicking his trembling fingers generously with the slippery lubricant and guiding them to Kurt's puckered hole. Kurt hisses at the first touch of Blaine's cold fingers and Blaine pulls his fingers back to warm them up before he tries again.

His pointer finger slips in smoothly, Kurt's breath hitching at the unusual feeling of someone else inside of him. It's tight, and hot, and Blaine has a bit of trouble curling his finger, but some of the tension dissipates once his middle finger slides in alongside his pointer finger. Kurt whines at the intrusion, clenching and unclenching himself around Blaine's slightly tanned fingers.

"Relax," Blaine whispers soothingly to the boy beneath him.

Kurt takes a moment to himself, breathing deeply and willing himself to calm down. His effort is well received and Blaine begins to gently thrust his fingers. Kurt gasps the first time Blaine's fingers glide over his prostate, grabbing Blaine's wrist to still his fingers and just feel. He's never felt anything like it before. He's never been able to get the right angle while he was pleasuring himself and this new feeling is like magic.

Blaine licks his dry lips, watching Kurt's reaction with rapt attention. When Kurt's grip on his wrist lessens Blaine curls his fingers again, watching as Kurt's mouth falls open and his eyes flutter closed.

"Do you… do you think you're ready?" Blaine asks, listening closely for Kurt's answer.

"Yes. I'm so ready," Kurt replies, locking eyes with Blaine.

Blaine eases his fingers from within Kurt's slickness and wipes them clean with his duvet, not really caring about his bed linens at the moment. It's all going to need cleaned tomorrow. With shaking fingers Blaine gets the condom open and on himself and slicks his erection. He waits for Kurt's queue, lining himself up with the boy's slightly stretched opening.

Kurt's eyes flutter closed for a second, and he whispers a soft please to Blaine. Blaine pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and guides his erection into Kurt, one hand on himself and one hand rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's milky white hip.

Kurt cries out, digging his fingers into the flesh of Blaine's biceps.

"Don't stop," he grunts, using his feet to apply pressure to Blaine's ass and force him inside a little bit more.

Blaine doesn't stop pressing in until he bottoms out, moaning as his balls make contact with the skin of Kurt's thighs.

"You feel… I can't wait for you to feel this. Oh my gosh, Kurt," Blaine whines, sucking the skin of Kurt's shoulder in a sloppy kiss.

"You too. I can't wait for you to feel what it's like to have a man inside of you," Kurt replies.

Blaine pulls his hips back a little bit and thrusts forward, gasping at the hot, sticky drag of Kurt over the condom. Blaine knows he isn't going to last long, knows that no man lasts long his first time, but he still tries his best for Kurt. Sitting up a bit he wiggles a hand between him and Kurt, taking Kurt's erection in his hand and pumping in time with his tiny, barely there thrusts.

Blaine may not be pounding into Kurt, but that's sure as hell what it feels like to Kurt. The drag out, although it is less than an inch feels like it takes forever, and the soreness is already setting in with each stuttering push back into his body, but Kurt is tingling all over. The hand on his erections is doing wonders for Kurt. He's lifting his hips and squeezing around Blaine, squirming in his embrace. Blaine's hips begin to pick up speed, sliding completely inside of Kurt and coming to a stop. His teeth dig into Kurt's shoulder as he comes, holding himself statue still until he can breathe again.

Ever so gently Blaine slides from inside of Kurt, rolling the used condom off, tying it, and chucking it in the bin on the other side of the bed. Blaine gets a better grip on Kurt in his hand and pumps once, twice until Kurt is calling his name and spilling over the back of his hand.

When both boys are showered and back in Blaine's bed they lay face to face, smiling lovingly at one another.

"I'm so happy I made the decision to come to Lima," Blaine says.

"Was it hard?" Kurt asks, carding his fingers through Blaine's wet curls.

"Loving you?" Blaine asks, "Never. It was the easiest thing in the world."

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**

**A/N: 3 October 2012 - I didn't think I would have to do this seeing as this is a work of fiction, but the elements of Mormon faith depicted in this fic is not specific to all people who practice the faith. I have used isolated instances that were told to me via stories from a woman who grew up part of the Mormon Church. Please do not leave me comments or PM me about the facts of the Mormon faith because I do not care to read them. Thank you for your concern, but please understand that this is a work of fiction.**


End file.
